It is an object of this invention to provide a fork unit for an industrial tractor or other vehicle or the like which has hoist mechanism, in which the fork unit has forks which are adjustable toward and away from each other. Thus, the forks can be positioned to engage an object at the underside thereof or in a grasping position at opposed portions of the object for lifting the object with movement of the fork unit.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a fork unit in which major elements thereof are readily and easily replaceable.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a fork unit in which major elements thereof are readily replaceable and are adapted to wear, before other elements of the unit.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a fork unit in which the forks thereof are easily and readily interchangeable with other types of engagement members, such as hooks, farm combine machine heads, arms, and the like, for operation thereof for lifting an object.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a fork unit which is capable of exerting significantly high magnitudes of forces or very low magnitudes of forces, while remaining accurate in operation.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production, and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.